


Impossible Situations

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: After Sammy and Jamie's baby is taken Sammy struggles to recover from the loss, leaving Jamie feeling to blame. But a tragedy for another family puts things back into perspective for him.





	Impossible Situations

**Author's Note:**

> This can't really be read on its own - sorry. The previous story, 'Loved and Lost', should give enough detail to make this understandable.

As the door clicked shut Sammy sniffed. He went back to his bowl of cereal. The Omega had not looked up for several seconds, his spoon turning the flakes of corn over absentmindedly. 

Clive sighed inwardly. Jamie had been leaving the house early for work the last few days. Avoiding his mate. 

Sammy had been confined to his room for three days after Henry was taken from them. They had known the confused and overly emotional Omega was likely to do something stupid if they did not keep a very close eye on him. Jamie had sat vigil outside the bedroom door until he had been made to go to bed by Meg and Daniel. Exhausted, the troubled man had gone to his own bedroom and collapsed on the bed, sleeping for several hours.

The loss of baby Henry, cruelly taken from the Omega’s arms a few days before had hit them all hard. They all knew it was coming but had not known exactly when it would happen. Sammy had become hysterical. They had been forced to lock him in his room. He would not listen to reason; he would not even look at Jamie.

Poor Jamie, Henry’s father, had needed to hold Sammy back when the baby was taken. The Omega had lost all sense of reason for several hours. Even now, nearly a week later Sammy was only on speaking terms with Clive. The Beta male, who posed no threat to Sammy, was spending as much time with Sammy as the bereaved Omega would allow. 

But what Sammy was not considering, the loss still too raw, was that Jamie was bereaved as well. Jamie had now lost at least two children. He had been forced to go through the same horrific event with their previous Omega. Liam might not have reacted quite as badly but his need to care for his baby had still caused the older Omega to fight to keep her. Jamie had also suffered the loss of the baby or babies that Liam was carrying when he died. Sammy would, they hoped, eventually come to terms with the loss and forgive Jamie for what he had done. But they knew they had to let him work through the grief first. 

Sammy pushed the bowl of cereal away and reached for his tea.

‘You have to eat, Sammy,’ said Clive, trying to keep his tone even. 

Sammy glared at him for a few seconds, his brow furrowed. He pulled the bowl back towards him and started to spoon the flakes into his mouth.

‘Would you like to go for a walk along the canal today?’ asked Clive.

‘Can I be trusted? You sure I’m not going to run away?’

Clive hesitated before he replied, ‘Danny will have to come with us,’ he said quietly.

‘So you don’t trust me yet? Should I wear a collar and lead? I’m just a breeding machine after all.’

‘It’s for your own good, Sammy, you know that. You’ve suffered a big trauma. We’re looking out for you. Even though you knew it was going to happen, it was still horrible for you.’

Sammy finished his cereal before gulping his tea down. He pushed his chair out and carried his empty bowl and mug to the dishwasher. As he loaded the machine Clive heard him sniffing again, trying not to cry.

‘I can’t begin to imagine what it was like for you Sammy, but I’m here for you now-’

‘I want to find him. I want him back-’

Clive interrupted the Omega, ‘but you cannot have him back. You cannot run off and look for him. We’ve been through this. If you run away, we will have to report you missing and when...when...you are found you will be taken away as punishment. Even Meg doesn’t know what will happen to you, but I am sure it would not be good.’

Clive collected the rest of the breakfast things and tidied them away. Sammy was stood with his back to him, his shoulders shaking as he lost his battle with the tears. Clive gathered the young man in his arms and held him tightly. Sammy sobbed into his shoulder for a couple of minutes. 

Clive wished he could take the pain away from the younger man. Wished he could ease Jamie’s suffering as well. But the evolutionary leap, and then the new leaders and legislators, had dictated that the breeding sexes had to suffer. Despite them being the ones that kept the species alive, they were oppressed. 

And there was nothing Clive could do about it. 

~A~B~O~

Jamie turned the heating up a little. He knew his boss did not like a cold car. The leather seats were not very practical for either the heat or the cold, but they did make the car look good. He enjoyed driving the expensive vehicle, although he wished his boss was not generally up to slightly dodgy deals. Clive had told him that before the evolutionary leap there were often men who worked ‘under the radar’ and made illegal deals for profit. Buying and selling. Clive called them ‘Wide Boys’. If his boss had a title ‘Wide Girl’ would probably fit. But she was good to him, she had increased his wage over the few months he had worked for her and had given him a bonus and as much time off as he needed when Sammy got pregnant. She had even told him to take what time he needed when the baby was removed. 

But Jamie had found being back at work was the only place he actually felt like he was wanted. He knew the rest of the family wanted him around, but with Sammy ignoring him, Jamie did not feel at home, in his own home.

Once they had trusted Sammy not to run off and had let him out of his room he had walked away from Jamie. Now he would leave a room as soon as Jamie entered. Jamie had taken to spending more time in his own room to give Sammy the freedom of the house, but it was starting to wear him down. It had already been a week, but Sammy was showing no signs of getting back to normal. 

A couple walked past the car, a heavily pregnant Omega and his Alpha. They were holding hands. It was lovely to see. Jamie remembered walking with Sammy to the shops late on in his pregnancy, they had held hands then. Sammy, who was obviously apprehensive about the impending birth, had sought out the contact. 

Jamie missed his Omega. 

But his Omega hated him. Jamie hoped Sammy would get over the loss and his hatred before their next heat. Four months would surely be enough time for Sammy to forgive him for his part in the removal of Henry. If it was not enough time, their heat would be a fraught, difficult affair. Sammy would need to be mated and Jamie would be the one in rut at the same time.

He sighed as he watched the Omega and Alpha disappear out of sight. 

He jumped when the passenger door was opened, and his boss got in.

‘Sorry, Donna,’ he said.

Donna liked it when he opened the door for her.

‘You were miles away,’ replied his boss.

Jamie pressed the ignition button; the quiet engine sprang to life. He waited to be told where they were going. When Donna did not say anything, he looked at her. She was looking back, studying him intently.

‘How is it at home?’ she asked. ‘Is Sammy getting back to normal?’

Jamie just stared at her for a few seconds before he realised, he was crying. The tears had been threatening for a while, but his bosses’ words seemed to tip him over the edge. 

Donna did not shy away from him, she simply leaned over, slipped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed. He could not stop himself. Donna rubbed his back. At the back of his mind, he was surprised at how caring she was being. She had never been nasty to him or ordered him to do things that were illegal or dangerous, but he had always been a bit wary of her and her illicit dealings. And yet, here she was offering him comfort when she was under no obligation to do so.

‘Still bad, huh?’

Jamie managed a nod.

‘That’s why you came back to work so soon?’

He nodded again. After another few seconds, he managed to push away from her and wiped at his eyes with his fingers. Donna gave him a tissue.

‘Sorry, boss,’ he managed to say.

‘Don’t be sorry. You’ve just had to go through the trauma of losing your child. And Sammy doesn’t understand what’s going on, his emotions are all over the place and you’re the enemy. Everything is aimed at you. You have nothing to be sorry about.’

She watched him for a few seconds as he composed himself. When he looked at her again she was smiling.

‘I just made some money in there, and we are going to celebrate,’ she said with a nod of her head. ‘Fish and chips?’

Jamie sniffed a couple of times and managed a smile back, he nodded. They had sometimes stopped for fish and chips when Donna’s nefarious activities led them to the coast. They would sit on a bench looking at the sea as they ate. A few minutes away from everything. Jamie guessed she knew he enjoyed those moments of escape from his normally regulated and somewhat oppressed life. 

‘There’s a new chippy on West Street,’ said Jamie as he put the car into gear.

As they drove Donna told him about the latest deal she had made, Jamie did not even pretend to understand what she had done, but he suspected it was not wholly legal.

‘You know,’ she said after a pause, ‘I really admire Meg and what she and the other progressives do.’

Jamie glanced at her as he pulled into the car park nearest the fish and chip shop. 

‘I wish I had the patience to do what she does. She is making a difference you know. I’m a few years older than you and I’ve seen things changing. It’s good. It’s how it should be. This inequality is wrong. Without the Alphas and Omegas, we would die out. Pure and simple. We,’ she pointed at herself, ‘do nothing. Other than boss you about. If we weren’t physically stronger and generally more intelligent - although that’s sometimes debatable - there would be no place for women at the top.’

Jamie reversed the car into a space, switched off the engine and went to open the door. Donna stopped him.

‘I’d love to contribute money to their cause,’ she said with a sad smile, ‘but if the top dogs found out where it came from it would discredit her and the women she works with. And I don’t want that.’

Jamie was stunned. He had no idea his boss was a closeted progressive woman. She was kind to him, generous even, but when they were with other women, she behaved like the majority, not the progressive few. 

Despite what was happening in his home life, Jamie felt heartened to know that perhaps there were more women on the side of equality than he had thought. 

~A~B~O~

‘Miss Thornton, this had better be good. I’m due at a dinner in thirty minutes,’ said the minister for Omega affairs. 

The woman, who Meg was sure should have retired was dressed smartly in a dark blue velvet dress that showed off more cleavage than was strictly necessary. 

‘Minister Cowell,’ said Meg with as friendly a smile as she could muster, ‘I would like to thank you for taking my call.’

The picture connection froze for a second, leaving the minister with half-open eyes and a gaping mouth. The audio continued unaffected.

‘Get on with it Miss Thornton. Make your case.’

Meg had to make a conscious effort not to roll her eyes, the picture on the video call could reconnect at any moment. 

‘I want to bring a motion that forces notice to be given to families when babies are to be taken-’

‘Is this some knee jerk reaction because your Omega had a child removed? You should not be letting personal problems affect your work. You know full well why notice is not given. If notice is given the Omega will take their offspring and disappear. And we cannot have that. The children need to be safe in a home.’

‘The children are safest with their parents,’ replied Meg more forcefully than she had intended to. 

The minister scowled at her as the picture shifted back into motion. 

‘This is not going to make it to the house for discussion. Why bother bringing it to me? The system works-’

‘The system doesn’t work-’

‘The system works and has worked for decades. Why don’t you go back to getting your silly little things changed? What was it last week… Allowing young Omega to get to know the Alpha before their first heat?’

The minister laughed at the proposal, shaking her head. 

‘Or better still, Miss Thornton, why don’t you go back to your ridiculous plan to allow packs to-’

The minister’s picture and audio froze at the same time. Meg stared at the fuzzy image of Cowell; her pursed lips made her look like she was blowing a kiss. Meg hit the button to disconnect the call. Even if they re-established contact nothing was going to be gained. The minister obviously was not interested in listening to her. 

She sighed; she would have to try to get the motion into the house the long way. With weeks of meetings, trying to get other ministers on her side. It had taken months for the last major gain to come to fruition. 

Meg leaned over the desk and rested her elbows on the edge, her head in her hands. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, wishing the bubbling frustration would dissipate on its own. The last time she had become too worked up over her work she had pushed Jamie over. 

She hated the way society was, she hated that it was a massive struggle to get even small things changed. 

Leaning back in her chair she stared at the blank computer screen, imagining Minister Cowell and her stupid pursed lips. 

‘Bitch!’

She shoved the keyboard hard enough for it to hit the base of the monitor with a satisfying clunk.

A sharp intake of breath behind her made her turn towards the open door. 

Sammy was watching her from the hallway. He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, as though he had been caught doing something wrong. Meg was certain the emotional Omega was going to burst into tears at any second. 

‘I’m fine, Sammy. I’m sorry if I startled you.’

Sammy took a couple of small steps into her office, keeping one hand on the frame of the door, ready to pull himself away from the ferocious female Meg must have seemed at that moment. 

‘What were you talking to that woman about?’

Meg knew that Sammy had a very curious nature. He often asked her questions, although he had not spoken to her since Henry was taken. She had wondered if their relationship was ruined by the event, she hoped a brief conversation with the young man could help to build bridges between them. 

‘I wanted to get the law changed about the resettlement of the babies,’ she replied, inwardly cursing herself for her choice of words. 

Sammy did not react to the wording of her reply.

‘How do you want it changed? You can’t stop it.’

Meg smiled, ‘I’d like to stop it, it’s cruel. But no, I can’t prevent the babies being taken. But what I would like is for the parents to be given some notice. Some proper time to say goodbye to the baby, perhaps collect the baby’s favourite toy’s together so that they have some comfort in the home.’

Meg glanced at Sammy’s hand, the one not still clutching at the door frame. He had not put Henry’s toy lion down since the baby was taken. Sammy looked at the toy for a few seconds, fresh tears in his eyes. 

Meg found herself crying as well, she crossed the room to the sobbing Omega and enveloped him in a hug. Sammy hugged her back.

‘I’m so sorry it had to happen. I’m so sorry it had to happen to you. I hate it. You know that Sammy, don’t you?’

Sammy nodded, ‘I’m sorry I swore at you when you tried to calm me down after they took him.’

Meg smiled, ‘I was quite surprised, I’ve not heard you swearing before.’

When they broke apart Sammy was flushed from his crying. Meg suspected she looked much the same.

‘You’re really trying to change things for us, aren’t you?’

Meg nodded, ‘it’s painfully slow. I wish I could do things quicker, but they throw up roadblocks all the time. It’s so frustrating.’

‘Thank you for trying though.’

Meg smiled at him again, ‘do you think you could try to talk to Jamie? He’s really sad that you’re upset.’

Sammy looked down his momentary break from mourning the loss of his baby and his hatred of Jamie over. Meg knew it was too soon. Poor Jamie would have to continue to be shunned by the Omega for a little while yet. She just hoped Jamie would not start to get depressed from the rejection, he was very fond of his Omega, their current situation was heart-breaking to watch. 

The closeness of their relationship was probably why his apparent betrayal was all the harder for Sammy to take. 

‘I’m glad he’s upset,’ said Sammy as he turned to leave the room. 

Meg watched him go, wondering if she should not have mentioned the Alpha male so soon after Sammy had started to talk to her again?

The Omega did not understand why Jamie had to prevent him from trying to stop the women from taking their baby. The women were going to take baby Henry regardless of the cost to the Omega. If they had to physically push him away, they would have done. Meg had heard of Omega being tasered to get them to comply. And none of them would have wanted to see Sammy hurt. 

The downside was that Jamie was now vilified in Sammy’s eyes. Meg just hoped they would start to get back to normal soon.

~A~B~O~

_The following morning… ___

__One of the benefits of living with a female was that they could afford a bigger house. Which also meant they had a large garden. Daniel liked the space they had. Each of them had a decent sized room. Daniel and Meg were able to work from home, him in his workshop in the back garden, Meg in her office off the dining room._ _

__It also meant that when Daniel wanted or needed a break from his woodwork, when the heat of the lathe got too much, he could switch off his machinery and wander into the garden for a few minutes of fresh air. He had noticed that the grass needed cutting the day before and had decided that whilst the varnish dried on his latest piece of furniture, he could make himself useful._ _

__Daniel enjoyed mowing the lawn. It seemed such a domesticated, normal, thing to do. The days were getting noticeably cooler now that October had arrived. He was fairly sure he would not need to cut the grass again until the spring. He wondered if he could persuade one of the others to go around the edges with the strimmer when he had finished?_ _

__Clive would probably be happy to do it, he did not like the fact that Daniel would not let him mow the lawn. Although it was not just Daniel that did not want Clive using the mower. Meg had told him in no uncertain terms he was not to try mowing the lawn with the heavy machine again after he had put his back out a couple of years before. The poor Beta male had been off his feet for a couple of days and then could only manage short pain filled shuffles to the bathroom and back._ _

__Daniel smiled at the memory of their helpless friend. Clive had hated being so incapacitated, he loved his freedom, what little he was granted anyway, and was fiercely protective of it. That love of freedom was what had prompted Meg and Daniel to ban Clive from risking his back again with the mower._ _

__He looked across the front garden to Clive, who was pottering about pruning back some plants. Daniel could not remember the name of them. His green-fingered friend appeared to be talking to the plants as he cut them, piling up the waste neatly beside him. Every so often he paused and moved something very carefully. It took Daniel a while to realise he was moving spiders and whatever other creeping beasts were being disturbed by his work. Daniel found the gentleness endearing. Beta males were very similar to Omega, except they offered nothing to society. At least that was what the powerful women thought._ _

__Trying not to let the thoughts of politics and their oppressed existences ruin his relatively good mood, Daniel returned his concentration to the lawn and steering the mower around the curve of the path to the front door. He noticed one of the slabs in the path had risen a little, making a tripping hazard. He made a mental note to sort the issue out. He guessed a tree root had pushed the stone up._ _

__Daniel mused about the moment of domestic normality, he enjoyed it and wished it would last longer than he knew it would._ _

__His pleasant contemplations were interrupted by two vans pulling into their road and stopping opposite. Daniel felt his breath getting quicker as he watched, his mind racing ahead to a conclusion he did not want to make. He looked across to Clive who was looking back at him, the colour had drained from the Beta’s face. Both men looked back at the house opposite, where the vans had pulled up._ _

__After switching off the mower Daniel wandered a few paces towards the edge of the lawn, where it met the pavement. Clive was already there the pruning shears still in his hand._ _

__Several women piled out of the two non-descript vans. Daniel thought he recognised a couple of them from when Henry was taken. The women were all of large build, larger than average and were wearing stab vests and carrying tasers. Daniel knew the women were fully within their rights to use the tasers as part of their job. They were not police officers, they were much, much worse. These were the law enforcement officers. The ones that ensured the supposedly smooth removal of babies from their homes, the ones that dealt with Alpha males who had committed crimes serious enough to warrant time in prison._ _

__The last woman to step out of the first van was slimmer than the rest, she wore a suit and an officious expression. She carried a clipboard._ _

__Daniel realised Clive had his hand around his arm, holding him back. He glanced at Clive who shook his head. They both knew nothing could be done to prevent what was about to happen to the family across the road. What made it worse was the fact that Daniel was potentially seeing his own future._ _

__The Radford pack, who were always pleasant to talk to and had invited them all around for barbecues in the summer were about to be torn apart. Their eldest Alpha, John, had not fathered any children. He had turned thirty-five a couple of months ago. They had all known he was on borrowed time, they had all hoped he would be given another chance. Daniel knew the unfortunate Alpha’s time was up._ _

__The enforcement women made their way to the front door, three of them peeled off and walked around to the back of the property. The first woman to reach the door banged on it. They waited a couple of seconds before stepping back as another woman attacked the door lock with a device to pop it open. The women rushed into the house, disappearing from sight._ _

__Clive squeezed his arm, ‘don’t watch,’ he said quietly._ _

__Daniel did not want to watch but could not look away. He had said several times that when his time came, he would go quietly. He would hand himself in to prevent the circumstances in front of him from playing out for his family._ _

__They could hear shouting from within the normally peaceful house and the sound of something smashing._ _

__One of the women walked from the house and opened the rear doors of the second van, she reached in and opened an inner door. It was obvious John was being uncooperative and would have to be put in the vans cage._ _

__Two more women emerged, backing out of the house, dragging the Alpha male. John was struggling against them, trying to free himself from their grasp. But the women were stronger. If John had been in rut he might have been able to fight the women off, but the sheer number of enforcement officers meant he stood no chance. He was screaming and shouting abuse at the women and calling out to his Omega, Jack._ _

__Clive tightened his grip on Daniel's arm. Daniel wondered if it was to stop him from going over to help John or to offer comfort. He decided it was probably both._ _

__They watched as John somehow managed to twist himself free of the women, pushing one over and running back towards the house. Jack had just stepped out of the door, the young Omega, looked terrified. He was only eighteen and had only been with the family for six months. Daniel wondered if he felt responsible. Jack was pregnant. He had conceived on his first heat with the secondary Alpha, leaving John with no chance of fathering a child before his thirty-fifth birthday. They had all been surprised when Jack became pregnant, it was not unheard of for Omega that young to conceive, but it was unusual._ _

__Clive gasped as John was cut down by a taser sting before he could reach his Omega. The Alpha collapsed to the floor rigidly as the shocks went through his body._ _

__More enforcers surrounded the Alpha male, restraining him using straps. John was hauled up and carried by four of the women who unceremoniously bundled him into the back of the van, slamming the cage door shut before doing the same with the van doors._ _

__The woman with the clipboard approached Jack who just stared at her, his hand on his stomach. The Omega backed away from the woman. Daniel took a couple of steps forward before Clive stopped him._ _

__‘No, I’ll go,’ he said, trying to sound surer of himself than he probably was._ _

__Daniel remained where he was as Clive walked across the road. The enforcement women looked at him critically. One of the women that had been there when Henry was taken smirked at him. Daniel remembered her pushing the scared Beta against the wall during the horrible incident. But Clive glared back at her as he went to comfort Jack. The officious woman was pointing at some paperwork and trying to get the Omega to sign it. Jack was shaking and crying. Clive said something to the woman who appeared to snap back at him. But Clive stood his ground, his arm around Jack’s shoulders. The Omega managed to sign the papers. The woman turned and walked away, getting into the first van. The two vans drove off, the peace returning to the street._ _

__Daniel noticed that several people had come out of their houses to watch. They all knew they could not interfere with the legal removal of a childless Alpha. As the other spectators returned to their homes Daniel crossed to Clive and Jack._ _

__Jack did not look well. As he reached the two men, Jack slumped, Clive managed to grab him before he hit the ground._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Meg stood in the way of the doctor who was arguing with her._ _

__‘He shouldn’t be alone.’_ _

__‘There are no pack members here.’_ _

__‘They won’t interfere, they’ll just hold his hand and keep him calm.’_ _

__‘It’s not right, they’re not his family.’_ _

__‘Listen,’ said Meg taking a step towards the woman, ‘what can they do to you? They’re already scared of you…’_ _

__Meg had to bite her tongue to stop herself from swearing at the woman._ _

__‘...Jack is scared, he’s in pain, let them stay with him whilst you look at him.’_ _

__The doctor muttered something derogatory about Meg before rolling her eyes and nodding._ _

__‘But I’m sending them out if they interfere.’_ _

__‘OK,’ replied Meg as she stepped aside to let the doctor into the Omega’s room._ _

__She had been shocked when Daniel rushed into the house, grabbing the phone and calling for a doctor. As they waited for the doctor to arrive, he had explained to her that Jack was showing signs of miscarrying the babies. He had carried the semi-conscious Omega to his bedroom and left him in the care of Clive whilst he got help. When Sammy had heard what was happening, they could not stop him from rushing out of the front door and across the road._ _

__When she and Daniel had reached the house, they could hear Jack sobbing in his bedroom. Meg had stayed out of sight, not wishing to scare the Omega with her presence. But she was pleased she had been able to stop the doctor from examining Jack on her own. Under normal circumstances, a member of the family might be allowed to stay with an Omega when they were examined by a doctor, but as no family member was around there was no one to be with him. The secondary Alpha was away for the week. Jack had been alone with John._ _

__Meg was certain the shock and violence of John’s removal had caused the Omega who was only in the first few weeks of his pregnancy to miscarry. She also knew as the pregnancy was so early there was little that could be done. Had Jack been nearing the end of his pregnancy the chances were he would have been hospitalised, the unborn children taking priority._ _

__The doctor stepped into the bedroom, she looked at Sammy and Clive with derision before closing the door behind her._ _

__Meg shook her head._ _

__‘Well done,’ said Daniel from behind her._ _

__‘Has someone called Pete?’ she asked._ _

__‘Yeah, I did, he’s on his way back now. Should be here tomorrow. I’ve said we’ll watch Jack until then. I’m sure Clive and Sammy won’t mind.’_ _

__‘Of course, they won’t,’ said Meg._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Sammy clutched Jack’s hand, rubbing his thumb across it. Jack was staring at him, fear in his eyes as the woman pulled on a pair of gloves._ _

__‘How far along are you?’ she asked with neither compassion or condolence in her voice._ _

__‘Four weeks,’ he said. ‘I only did the test last week. I’m supposed to be getting a scan soon.’_ _

__‘Well that won’t be necessary now, will it,’ said the woman tersely as she pushed Jack into position for the intimate examination._ _

__Sammy glanced at Clive who clearly wanted to say something but knew better than to try and berate the doctor. Poor Jack was scared and confused; he was not thinking straight. He probably had not even really accepted that he was losing his babies._ _

__Jack gasped as the doctor examined him, the humiliating procedure leaving him flushed with embarrassment despite the pain he was in._ _

__After a couple of minutes, the doctor stepped away from the Omega and pulled her gloves off. Sammy quickly covered Jack up with a blanket._ _

__‘The foetuses will come away on their own, you can just flush the waste in the toilet. It should only take a couple of days,’ the doctor made some notes on an electronic pad. ‘A health visitor will visit to examine you and make sure everything has gone back to normal. You should have your next heat as normal.’_ _

__‘I doubt he wants to think about that at the moment,’ said Sammy._ _

__The doctor looked at him for a few seconds but did not respond. Unlike Clive, Sammy was a useful member of society, so the woman did not want to admonish him for snapping at her._ _

__‘You can take pain killer if you need to. This leaflet explains what is happening in more detail.’_ _

__The doctor left the folded paper on the side table before packing up her bag._ _

__‘I’ll see myself out.’_ _

__‘You do that,’ said Clive quietly, before adding, ‘sanctimonious bitch.’_ _

__Sammy managed a small smile at the comment, before returning his attention to Jack who was crying quietly._ _

__‘We’re not going to leave you,’ he said making sure Jack was looking at him as he spoke. ‘One of us will be with you all the time until Pete gets back.’_ _

__‘Thank you,’ said Jack with a sniff. ‘It’s my fault, isn’t it? My fault they took John and my fault the babies are gone.’_ _

__‘No,’ said Clive as he straightened up the duvet, ‘it is the system's fault... I’ll run you a warm bath, we’ll get you cleaned up a bit and then see if you want anything to eat. Are you happy for Danny to carry you to the bathroom?’_ _

__Jack nodded, glancing at the door. Daniel was hovering in the hallway watching them._ _

__Clive and Daniel disappeared to sort out the bath. Sammy watched Jack close his eyes. He did not think the Omega had fallen asleep, but he was very still, the only sound his slightly stuttered breaths as he continued to cry silently._ _

__He had not seen the Alpha male being taken, but he could imagine how traumatic it must have been for Jack. He thought about the evening when the women had come for Henry. He had been so scared. It had all happened so quickly._ _

__‘Do you think they took John now because Pete’s away?’ asked Jack._ _

__Sammy thought for a moment. He had never really considered why Alpha’s had to let the authorities know if they were going away for more than a day. But what had happened to John could have been timed to coincide with Pete’s short holiday. Fewer family members to get in the way of the removal. He wondered if they would have preferred to take Henry when there were less of them around?_ _

__But then it would have been harder to keep him from trying to stop them taking the baby back._ _

__The realisation of what Jamie had actually been doing hit Sammy hard. Jamie was not preventing him from getting his son back. Jamie was stopping him or Henry getting hurt._ _

__‘I saw them taking Henry,’ said Jack._ _

__Sammy looked at the Omega for a few seconds, he could feel tears welling in his own eyes._ _

__‘I’m sorry they took your baby.’_ _

__‘I’m sorry you lost yours,’ replied Sammy._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Jamie listened quietly to Meg as she explained what had happened. They were sat at the kitchen table eating a simple meal. Daniel had been in no mood to cook anything too involved. They were only picking at the chilli anyway. Jamie suspected enough would be left for them to have it the next day and Sammy and Clive were still with Jack, not wishing to leave the poor Omega even to eat._ _

__‘I’ll take some sandwiches or something over in a bit,’ said Daniel. ‘Jack’s probably not hungry anyway.’_ _

__Meg still looked angry._ _

__‘This is barbaric,’ she said. ‘I’m going to complain. That young man should not have been left alone. What if we had not been here? He could have died in there, all alone. They should not have taken John like that. Pete should have been there for Jack. It’s just like when they take the babies. Why are they so cruel?’_ _

__Daniel had lapsed into silence. Jamie felt awful for him, he had fathered children while Daniel’s chances of doing the same had been dwindling._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ he said, looking at the Alpha._ _

__Daniel looked up at him and smiled. He leaned over and squeezed Jamie’s shoulder._ _

__‘It’s not your fault, mate,’ he said. ‘Like Meg says, it’s the system.’_ _

__‘Well the system is shit,’ said Meg._ _

__‘I’ll drink to that,’ Daniel said with a genuine smile._ _

__Meg nodded. She collected their half-finished plates of food and piled them up by the sink. She grabbed them each a beer from the fridge._ _

__‘How are you doing?’ asked Daniel._ _

__Jamie took a swig of his beer before replying._ _

__‘I...er...broke down in front of Donna the other day. But she was fine about it. She bought me fish and chips for lunch.’_ _

__He smiled at the memory. They had sat on a bench outside the fish and chip shop watching people going by as they ate their food. Donna had started making mocking disparaging remarks about the women, making guesses about what their sexuality was and how often they had sex. The few minutes of escape as they picked at the tender fish with the little wooden forks had been welcome to Jamie. He had not forgotten what was happened at home, but he had been able to put it all to one side for a while._ _

__‘You shouldn’t have gone back to work so soon. You should take some time to get over it,’ said Meg._ _

__‘I don’t want to make it harder for Sammy. He hates me. Me being around is just reminding him of what I did...what I had to do.’_ _

__‘He’ll come around,’ said Daniel. ‘And this is your home, you shouldn’t feel unwelcome in it.’_ _

__‘I miss him,’ said Jamie quietly._ _

__He did not want to break down again, not after all that had happened whilst he had been at work. Daniel was the one that had been most affected by the day’s events. Jamie did not want to pull the focus on to himself. He finished his beer in silence as Meg and Daniel talked about what could be done to make things easier._ _

__‘I want to reassure you,’ said Daniel, ‘that I won’t do that when it’s my turn. I’ve decided once I turn thirty-five, I’m just going to hand myself in. After my last heat with Sammy, once we know he’s not pregnant…’cos he won’t be...I’ll go. I don’t want to put you guys through that…’_ _

__Jamie felt even worse. If he had not managed to get Sammy pregnant Daniel would have had two more chances to father a child._ _

__‘I’m going to have an early night,’ he said, rising from the table._ _

__He knew there was no point in him offering to stay up in case Sammy or Clive needed any help with Jack. He would not be welcome._ _

__~A~B~O~_ _

__Sammy watched Jamie slowly climbing the stairs. Jamie did not know he was there. He was not sure what to make of all the things that had happened. He was conflicted, he knew he had been wrong to blame Jamie for what happened when their son was taken. He knew now that Jamie was suffering as much as he was. Jamie had been forced to hold back an Omega before. Jamie had lost other children to the system. His Alpha was in mourning as well._ _

__In truth, Sammy felt bad for being so horrible to Jamie. He knew he could not help himself at the time, but afterwards, he had continued to ignore Jamie. His Alpha had been left to mourn the loss of Henry alone. Jamie had taken himself away to give him space. And all the time the Alpha male was suffering through the same grief._ _

__He and Clive had sat with Jack until he fell asleep. Clive had told Sammy that he would stay until morning but would call him if Jack became restless. Sammy could take over from Clive first thing in the morning. He had slipped back into the house, with every intention of bypassing the kitchen and just going up to bed, not wanting to have contact with Jamie still. But as he had walked past the kitchen door, he had overheard Jamie talking, heard the despair in his voice and knew what he had started to realise was right. Jamie had only done what he had in order to keep his Omega safe. And Sammy had turned his back on Jamie in spite. His mate was suffering as much as he was and at the same time was still looking out for him by keeping out of the way._ _

__Sammy knew what he had to do. He quietly climbed the stairs. He stood outside Jamie’s room, he raised his hand and gently knocked on the door. It took the Alpha a few seconds to open it. Sammy could hear him sniffing. He guessed his mate was crying._ _

__Jamie looked a little shocked to him standing there._ _

__‘I’m sorry,’ said Sammy._ _

__Jamie stared at him for a few seconds before stepping up to him. They pulled each other into a tight embrace, unable to contain the sobs._ _

__‘I’m sorry as well,’ Jamie managed to say._ _

__‘You were only doing what you had to,’ replied Sammy._ _

__Jamie still looked wracked with guilt. Sammy rubbed his thumb over Jamie’s cheek, brushing the tears away. He gently steered his mate to the bed and sat him down, sitting next to him with his arm around his waist._ _

__‘You didn’t want me to get hurt. That’s why you did it. And then, afterwards, you had to lock me up for my own safety. I understand now, but at the time I just thought you were stopping me.’_ _

__Jamie put his arm around Sammy’s shoulders and pulled him close. They sat together for a few minutes. It felt like they were beginning their relationship again._ _

__‘How’s Jack?’ asked Jamie._ _

__Sammy smiled at his mate’s concern._ _

__‘He was asleep. Clive’s going to watch him tonight. I think Danny will go over as well, just in case he’s needed.’_ _

__Jamie nodded. Sammy could tell he was still upset by all that had gone on._ _

__‘Can I stay?’ asked Sammy tentatively, looking at Jamie, feeling oddly shy again._ _

__Jamie looked at him with confusion._ _

__‘Can I stay with you tonight? We don’t need to have sex or anything. I just want to be near you again. And I think you could do with some company as well.’_ _

__Jamie could not stop the tears falling down his cheeks. Sammy hated seeing his mate looking so vulnerable. He was supposed to be a strong Alpha male, but he had been reduced to a sobbing wreck. Sammy knew it was his fault, even if, at the time, he could not see what was really going on, why he had to be held back._ _

__The conversation he had heard between the two Alpha’s and Meg returned to his mind. They were all trapped in a flawed system. Oppressed by the women who were stronger and could keep them down. He hated it. He hated that he had been horrible to his mate. He hated what had happened to John and Jack. He hated what could happen to Daniel._ _

__He slowly pulled off his clothes, watching Jamie do the same. He had slept with Jamie a few times between their heats, sometimes they had sex but more often they just enjoyed the closeness. Which was exactly what they both needed at that moment._ _

__As Sammy pulled back the duvet and climbed onto the bed he wondered what their future held. They were going to be facing a tough few months. His next heat would be with Jamie again and they would both be desperate for him not to get pregnant. Then it would be the final chance for Daniel._ _

__But at that moment, all Sammy wanted was to sleep in the arms of one of his mates. To reaffirm their bond. He knew Jamie would benefit from the closeness as well._ _

__They could face the rest of their problems in the morning._ _

__The End._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more. :-)


End file.
